


...................

by orphan_account



Series: The child life of Sans, Papyrus, and Ariana [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ..........., Gen, Sorry this just sucks., There will probably be no more chapters of this story., im not creative at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life is Good!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

 

'DAMMIT ANOTHER NIGHTMARE’ You thought waking up drenched in sweat.. Forget about it! Well gotta go be a mom and make breakfast For 5, because you let Undyne and Alphys stay over night because your children and them both begged you to let them stay, so you did. But now you got to make breakfast before the baby and kids wake up. You run downstairs getting the stove on, grabbing pancake mix, and getting some eggs and bacon. **(Everyone hates you they don't care about you so, kill them all)** Your mind said in an creepy voice _(Sorry but no thanks.)_ You hate when your mind says that your family loves you. You felt a tap on your side which made you activate your (M/C) magic then it died down. It was Alphys  “S-Sorry Ms. __ B-but what a-are y-you m-making f-for b-breakfast?”

 

“Oh! I'm making Pancakes, eggs, and bacon!” You said happily  “ Don't call me by my middle name! I have a First name! _____” “O-ok i-i’ll r-remember,b-but c-can I-I 'h-help?” Alphys asked shyly.  “Sure Alphys!”  You said happy to teach her how to cook  “Flip the pancake over Alphys” “O-ok” she flipped the Pancakes.

 

**2 minutes**

 

She put the Pancakes on a 5 plates, one egg on two plates, a bacon on your plate and a tiny pancake on your daughter Ariana’s plate. “BOYS UNDYNE BREAKFAST IS READY! OH CAN YOU GET ARIANA TOO!” You asked. “OK MOMMY!” Papyrus yelled “I'LL GET HER” Papyrus came down the stairs with Ariana who was awake as and happy as hell. Damn! She’s one happy baby! “NYA! I GOT HER!” Papyrus said while putting Ari in her baby chair. Sans still didn't go downstairs yet hmm… Now let's feed little Ariana! Once she was in the high chair, you got her sippy cup. You got a knife and cut her pancakes. You fed her medium pieces until she was full and asleep. “Hey! Undyne can you put her in her crib?” You asked. “Sure thing! _____, what room is her's?” Undyne asked.”Her room is down the hallway, the last door.” You told Undyne. Undyne grabbed Ariana and went upstairs and put her in the crib.

 

“Thanks Undyne!” “You're welcome _____!” Undyne said “MOM! CAN YOU GET SANS? I'M NOT WAKING HIM UP AGAIN!” Papyrus asked “Okay I will just let me eat first.”  You told Papyrus “THANKS!” Papyrus thanked you.

 

You cut your pancakes and (did or didn't) pour syrup on them and started to eat. “Sorry Papyrus I lied to you.” “MOM!

 

**Ariana's POV (Mine)**

 

I woke up yawning. I got out of my crib and stood up on my feet. You cook the best! But I always fall asleep after eating! I started to open the door and walk out, everyone knows I can walk but Alphys and Undyne don't, I hate it when people pick me up! I may be 2 years old but… never mind. I go to my brother, Sans’s room and grab the key from the broken wall he hidden it in. He never knows that I'm always studying what he does, just because I'm a baby don't mean anything.

 

I put the key in the rooms keyhole and tired it until I heard a _“click!”_ I put the key back in the wall and turned the doorknob and went in. I saw Sans asleep so I _HAD_ to wake him up. I can't speak to good, but I try to. “Fanz” I say, Sans stirred “Savnz” I am SO close to saying his name! “Sans!” Yes! I said his name! I pet his skull, and I was successful! “huh? ariana what are you doing here? how did you get in here?” “Keyz, wallz” I tried to talk. He ruffled my white hair.

 

“you're one smart baby bones.” “Yez.” “okay let's teach you how to talk.” Sans told me “Kz” “okay say, sans.” “Sans.” “good job kid! now say, mom.” Sans told me “moon”  I said “nono, say mom.” He corrected “mum?” “good enough now say papyrus.” He told me. “Poopyrus” I said. Sans laughed “nonono not *laugh* poopyrus, papyrus!” He corrected “Papyroo. Papy?” I tried to talk! “no! papyrus!” He laughs quietly “Papyrus!” I yelled “right!” “Ayy!” I said  “let's teach you how to say more words.” Sans told me. “Kz” Sans taught me how to speak and more.

 

Sans laughed “c'mon let's show everyone you can talk.”  As soon as he picked me up the door opened and it was Papyrus I yelled “Poopyrus! Papyroo! Papyrus!” Papyrus gasped and grabbed me “I GOTTA SHOW YOU TO MOM!”

 

**_____’s POV**

 

“MOM MOM MOM! SANS TAUGHT ARIANA HOW TO TALK!”  “Oh really? What's your name?” You asked “ Hewo i'm Arianaz. Your mum”

You gasped and hugged your daughter “You can talk! Sans! Get down here!”  You yelled  “do I have to?” “Yes!” You commanded “okay…” You gave Ariana to Undyne who started to twirl her around.

 

Sans came downstairs and began to say something but was interrupted by you hugging him. “uh your welcome?” “Thanks Sans!” “LETS GO GET SOME NICE CREAM!” You yelled “YAY!” “Yes!” “S-sure!” “Ayy!” “Let's go! For Ariana's talk!” “Ya!”

  
You for a jacket for Ariana, Sans, and Papyrus. Undyne and Alphys didn't want one. You got your keys and went out the door.


	2. Nice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some Nice Cream and drop Alphys and Undyne off at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was sick so that's why it took so long. :-[. Sorry! Its short!
> 
> F/I = favorite ice cream flavor  
> c-chip = chocolate

**_Ariana's POV_ **

  


Why are we going to get ice cream? Why is Sans carrying me?I just told you my name!  I started to asked myself questions, now I just got frustrated. I started to cry because my head hurt like heck!  And Papyrus' voice did not help at ALL!

* * *

 

 

**______’s POV**

You got in the car then heard something. “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” You heard crying it was Ariana. “WHATS WRONG WITH HER SANS?” Papyrus asked “i don't know!” “Ariana sweetheart what's wrong?” You asked “M-my h-head huwts!” She yelled “Stop crying so it will stop.” You told her while picking her up, patting her back. “Shh… It's okay. Don't cry.” You told her to quiet down. After a few minutes she stopped crying and fell asleep. “Here Papyrus I let you hold her, but keep your voice low, okay?”  “OK-Okay!” Papyrus smiled “Thank you Paps.” You said. 

 

* * *

 

 

**7 minutes later…..**

 

Finally! At the Nice Cream stand. “Ah! Hello Y/N! Would you like some Nice Cream?” Nice asked you. “Of course. Can I have six Nice Cream's? One chocolate, one vanilla, one strawberry, one cookies and cream, one tiny c-chip flavor, and one F/I Nice Cream. Can we get that?” You asked him “If you still have those.” “Of course I do! Here you go guys! That will be $4!” He told you. “Okay, here you go!” You pulled $4 and another dollar out of your purse and gave it to him. “Keep the extra money! Bye!” You said walking away. “Thanks, bye!”  You opened your Nice Cream and smiled. The wrapper said **_'You look nice today!’_ ** You put the wrapper in your pocket and began to beat your ice cream. “W-wow! I n-never t-tried this f-flavor b-before but it's g-good!” Alphys smiled, and continued to eat her ice cream. “this is still my favorite flavor.” Sans said. “TH-This is my favorite flavor!” Papyrus exclaimed while running around with his Nice Cream. “This flavor sucks! I never want it again!” Undyne yelled and threw her Nice Cream on the ground. “Undyne!” You laughed “I thought you would like strawberry!” “Well I don't! Hmp!” Undyne turned around and crosses her arms. “Okay Undyne you woke up Ariana!” You laughed again. Ariana looked at you with a 'what’ expression. “Here you go.” You gave Ariana her Nice Cream. “Thank you mum.” Ariana began to eat her c-chip Nice Cream. “How does it taste?” You asked her. “Good.” She quickly told you. “Okay. Finish up. I have to take Alphys and Undyne back home.”  

 

* * *

 

 

After a while Ariana was done with her Nice Cream. You have her to Sans and started to walk to the car. You found the car and got in. “Sans put Ariana in the car seat, and put her seatbelt on. Then you can ride in the front. Your twelve.” “okay.” Sans put Ariana in her car seat put her seatbelt on, and got in the front. Alphys and Undyne sat in the back. “Papyrus sit in Sans's lap.” You told him. “OKAY!”  He sat on Sans's lap and put the seatbelt on them both. “READY!” “Okay.” You put the keys in the key hole and turned it the the right direction. You drove to the street Undyne lived at 'Duck you Rode’  you looked around for her mother's house. It looks like a fish. “Ah ha! There you are!” You said “Okay Undyne I'm going to walk you to the door okay?” You told her. “*Sigh* Okay…” You got out of the car and opened the left door for Undyne. “Oh yeah! Alphys has to go with me because her mom will be picking her up here.” Undyne told you. “Oh okay!” You let Alphys out too. You walked up to Undyne's house and knocked. ‘ **Knock knock knock.’** “What do you wan- Oh hi Y/N thanks for bringing them here.” Undanai thanked you. “Your welcome Undanai.” “Goodbye!” You exclaimed while walking to your car . “Bye. Come in Alphys.” Undanai said.

 

You got in the car and drove home. “Sans, Papyrus. How does it feel to be big brothers?” You asked them. “IT FEELS NICE! ARIANA'S SO CUTE!” Papyrus answers. “it's pretty easy papyrus is exciting and energetic. ariana is one smart baby bones.” Sans also answered. “Well that's good.” You smiled.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
